


It Ain't Me

by thelonelywarrior



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywarrior/pseuds/thelonelywarrior
Summary: The song 'It ain't me' played on the playlist and I find the lyrics speak out...





	It Ain't Me

As Missy lie down on the ground waiting for the end of her...

 _I had a dream_  
_We were sipping whiskey neat_  
_Highest floor, The Spaceship_  
_Nowhere's high enough_  
_Somewhere along the lines_  
_We stopped seeing eye to eye_  
_You were adevnturing out all night_  
_And I had enough_

Flashbacks on her past with the Doctor...

  
_No, I don't wanna know_  
 _Where you been or where you're goin'_  
 _But I know I won't be home_  
 _And you'll be on your own_

Doctor lying on the ground several miles apart...

  
_Who's gonna walk you_  
_Through the dark side of the morning?_  
_Who's gonna rock you_  
_When the sun won't let you sleep?_  
_Who's waking up to drive you home_  
_When you're drunk and all alone?_  
_Who's gonna walk you_  
_Through the dark side of the morning?_

The Doctor remembered his companions and his best friend... and he smiled...

Missy knew it will not be her to be with The Doctor...

 _It ain't me_  
_It ain't me_  
_It ain't me_  
_It ain't me_  
_It ain't me_

Tears flooded her eyes...  
  
_I had a dream_  
_We were back to seventeen_  
_Summer nights and The Academy_  
_Never growing up_  
_I'll take with me_  
_The momentos and the memories_  
_But you know I'm gonna leave_  
_Behind the worst of us_

Missy remembered all those days when they were young back in Gallifrey...  
  
_Who's gonna walk you_  
_Through the dark side of the morning?_  
_Who's gonna rock you_  
_When the sun won't let you sleep?_  
_Who's waking up to drive you home_  
_When you're drunk and all alone?_  
_Who's gonna walk you_  
_Through the dark side of the morning?_  
  
_It ain't me, no no_  
_It ain't me, no no_  
_It ain't me, no no_  
_It ain't me, no no_  
_Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?_

The Doctor teared and whispered to nothingness, "It will always be you..."


End file.
